The present disclosure is generally related to systems and methods for thawing a frozen sample in a vial.
Cryogenic preservation of cells in suspension is a well-established and accepted technique for long term archival storage and recovery of live cells. As a general method, cells are suspended in a cryopreservation media typically including salt solutions, buffers, nutrients, growth factors, proteins, and cryopreservatives. The cells are then distributed to archival storage containers of the desired size and volume, and the containers are then reduced in temperature until the container contents are frozen. Typical long-term archival conditions include liquid nitrogen vapor storage where temperatures are typically between −196 and −150 degrees Celsius.
The successful recovery of live cells preserved by such methods may be dependent upon minimizing injurious ice crystal growth in the intracellular region during both the freezing and thawing processes. Some advances have been made to reduce intracellular ice crystal growth during the freezing process. For example, intracellular ice crystal growth may be reduced by adding a cryoprotectant compound to the tissues or cell suspension solution that inhibits ice crystal nucleation and growth both extracellularly and intracellularly. Additionally, the growth of intracellular ice can be controlled through management of the rate of sample temperature reduction. During the freezing process extracellular ice crystal formation will exclude solutes and cells from the developing ice crystal structure thereby concentrating the solutes and cells in the remaining liquid phase. The increase in solute concentration will establish an osmotic potential that will promote the dehydration of the cells while allowing time for cell membrane-permeable cryoprotectants to equilibrate in concentration within the intracellular volume. As the freezing process progresses a temperature will be reached at which the high solute concentration will solidify in a glass state with minimal size of ice crystal nuclei within the intracellular volume. The solid-state cell suspension is then further reduced in temperature until the cryogenic storage temperature is reached. At this temperature molecular activity is sufficiently reduced that the cells may be stored indefinitely. For optimal cell recovery following cryogenic storage, the rate of temperature reduction during the freezing process must fall within a range of values. If the temperature reduction rate is too fast, the cells may freeze before the level of intracellular water has been sufficiently reduced, thereby promoting the growth of intracellular ice crystals. If the rate of temperature reduction is too slow, the cells may become excessively dehydrated and the extracellular solute concentration may become too high, with both cases leading to damage of critical cellular structures. For this reason, the temperature reduction rate during the freezing process is typically controlled. For example, one method of controlling the rate of temperature reduction includes surrounding the sample with an insulating material and placing the assembly in a static temperature environment, while another method includes placing the exposed sample container into an isolation chamber in which the interior temperature is reduced at a controlled rate.
Returning the sample from the cryogenic archival state involves thawing the sample to a fully liquid state. During the thawing process, again the rate of temperature change can influence the viability of the cryogenically preserved cells. The solid contents of the sample storage vessels contains large islands of crystallized water which are interposed by channels of glass state aqueous solutes intermixed with small nuclei of ice crystals. During the transition from the cryogenic storage temperature to the conclusion of the phase change to a completely liquid state, there is an opportunity for rearrangement of the water molecules within the sample including a thermodynamically favored extension of the small ice nuclei within the cells. As the growth of the intracellular ice crystals have an associated potential for cell damage, and as the degree of crystal growth is a time-dependent the phenomenon, minimizing the time interval of the transition through the phase change is desirable. A rapid slew rate in the sample vessel temperature is typically achieved by partial submersion of the vessel in a water bath set to a temperature of approximately 37 degrees Celsius. Although a faster rate of thawing can be achieved by increasing the temperature of the bath, submersion of the vessel in the bath will establish temperature gradients within the vessel with the highest temperatures being located at the vessel wall. As a result, transient thermodynamic states will occur wherein the temperature of the liquid-solid mixture will exceed the melting temperature even though frozen material is present in close proximity. The intra-vessel temperature gradient therefore places an upper limit on the bath temperature. In addition, as common cryoprotectants have a known toxic influence on the cells, differential exposure of the cells in the liquid state with respect to time and temperature allows for variation in the viability of the cells upon completion of the thaw process. As the toxic effect of the cryoprotectants is enhanced at elevated temperatures, a lower liquid temperature is desirable. For this reason, common thawing protocols typically include a rapid thaw phase that is terminated when a small amount of solid material still remains in the sample container. Following removal from the water bath, the sample temperature will quickly equilibrate to a temperature that is near to the phase change temperature. Thawing protocols typically seek to minimize the duration at which the thawed sample is held in a state where the cryoprotectant is concentrated, and subsequent steps to dilute the sample or exchange the cryopreservation media for culture media are commonly applied in as short of an interval as possible.
While some thawing devices have been proposed to automate sample thawing, further improvements may be had.